poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Rangers Data Squad
Power Rangers Data Squad is a 2015 series created by TMNTHedgehog5. It tells the story of Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer, & Amy who were living they're normal lives on Plant Earth, Sonic's arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman who is willing to take over another dimension called "Cyberspace". This happens in a universe where no other Power Rangers have existed. Synopsis "A long time ago, there was an Legendary War between the Power Rangers & the armada, victory was their's, but now Dr. Eggman discover's a parallel dimension & plan's to take over Earth & Cyber-Space, Palutena, the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, for this is Power Rangers Data Squad" Characters Rangers |Robbie Diaz |- | style="background-color:blue;color:white;" |Blue Data Squad Ranger |Mordecai |- | style="background-color:green;color:white;" |Green Data Squad Ranger |Yoshi |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:black;" |Yellow Data Squad Ranger |Sunset Shimmer |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;" |Pink Data Squad Ranger |Amy Rose |- | style="background-color:grey;color:black;" |Grey Data Squad Ranger |Atticus Akito |- | style="background-color:purple;color:white;" |Purple Data Squad Ranger |Zoe Batheart |} Megaforce Cubs Other Rangers Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies * Spike * Little Cutest Pets * Huey, Dewey & Louie * Skipper, Kowalski, Rico & Private * Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, NICOLE & Rotor * Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont & Bonnie * The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) * Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola, Robotboy & Robotgirl * Tinker Bell, Periwinkle, Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Vidia, Terence, Clank and Bobble & Fairy Mary * Nadira, Ransik, Jindrax and Toxica, Mystic Mother, Snow Prince, Loki, Kegler, Matoombo, Itassis, Norg, Tenaya, Villamax, Millennium Ranger, Clare the Gatekeeper, Boom the SPD Orange Ranger, Justin the Gold Jungle Fury Ranger, Whiger The white tiger Warrior, Jason the RPM Orange Ranger, Diabolico, Zen-Aku, Anton Mercer, Elsa/Principal Randall & Alex *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie & Penny Ling *Mitzi, Gail, Buttercream & Sugar Sprinkles Other Heroes Fairy Princesses Clamp Magical Girls The Witchlings Mew Mew Power Disney Force Rangers Ninjago The Winx Team The Magical Girls The Mermaid Princesses Sailor Scouts The Secret Flowers Tenkai Knights Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles PowerPuff Girls Z The 3 Ninja's Xhaolin Monks Digi-Destined Kamui Senketsu The Elite Four Harmony Force Legendary Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Squadron Rangers Aquitar Rangers Zeo Rangers Turbo Rangers Space Rangers Galaxy Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Time Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Ninja Rangers Dino Rangers S.P.D. Mystic Force Operation Overdrive Jungle Fury R.P.M Super Samurai Megaforce Super Megaforce |Troy Burrows |- | |Noah Carver |- | |Jake Holling |- | |Gia Moran |- | |Emma Goodall |- |style="width: 60px;background-color:silver;color:black;" |Super Megaforce Silver Ranger |Orion |} Dino Charge Energy Chasers T.Q.G. Ninja Force Civillains *Totoro *Mario Bros, Wario Bros, Toad Bros, The Princesses, Toadette sisters, donkey kong gang, yoshi gang, mario babies, ten sprixie princesses, four humongous gang, three kids and big big friends & the koopa family *Youngmee, Sue and Jasper *Princess Yuna *Dusty Crophopper *Beetlejuice & Lydia *Doraemon, Noby Nobi, Big G. Goda & Sneech Honekawa *Miss Frizzle, Liz, Arnold, Carlos, Ralphie, Tim, Keesha, Wanda, Phoebe & D.A *Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie, The McNuggets, Franklin & Tika *Shining Armor & Princess Cadence *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo *Principal Celestia & Vice Principal Luna *Diamond & Silver Spoon *Snips & Snails *Flash Sentry *Trixie Villains * Dr. Eggman * Orbot * Cubot Psycho Rangers Arsenal Transformation Devices * Digital Wrest Morpher * Remote Cyclone Morpher Weapons Robbie Diaz *Omega Sword. *Digital Cyclone Blaster. *Robo Blaster/Robo Blade. Mordecai *Delta Lance. *Digital Cyclone Blaster. Yoshi *Slasher Axe. *Digital Cyclone Blaster. Sunset Shimmer *Flaming Daggers *Digital Cyclone Blaster. Amy Rose *Power Hammer. *Digital Cyclone Blaster. Atticus Akito *Metal Crossbow. *Cyber Delta Cannon. Zoe Batheart *Hearted Wand. *Digital Cyclone Blaster. Zords *Red Omega Zord *Blue Delta Zord *Green Slasher Zord *Yellow Flaming Zord *Pink Power Zord *Grey Metal Zord *Purple Hearted Zord Combined *The Cyber Delta Megazord. Episodes Pilot *A New Legend Of Heroes Season 1 (Data Squad Saga) #The Call to Action Part 1 #The Call to Action Part 2 #Robbie's Sick Day #Canterlot High's TV Commercial of the Data Squad Rangers #Tinker Bell & The Data Squad Rangers #The Alliance of Gold & Silver #Initiating Space Patrol Delta #Adventures in Robot-Sitting #Ninja Turtles in a Data Shock #Penny's First Ranger Promise #A Color Swap Solution #It's a Jungle Fury Out Here #??? #New Foes, Old Friends #Power Rangers & Digi-Destenied Unite #New Allies, The Megaforce Cubs #The Mystery of Littlest Pet Kidnapper's #??? #??? #??? #Data Squad Meet's Super Megaforce #??? #??? #??? #??? #The Mermaid Princess Rescue #??? #??? #??? #Mew Mew Ranger Power #??? #??? #Lucina & Sue, The Diamond & Pearl Rangers #??? #??? #??? #Data & Dino Rangers Do Mix #??? #??? #??? #Friendship is Harmony #??? #??? #??? #The Rise of the Red Rangers #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 2 (DNA Delta Squad Saga) #The Rise of the Digital DNA Crystal's #The Rise of the Digital DNA Crystal's Part 2 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? TV Special's # Movie's #Power Rangers Data Squad Xenoverse #Power Rangers Data Squad & The 3 Ninja's: The Warrior's Path #??? #??? #??? Trivia *A new legacy of power rangers will be continued in ''Power Rangers Xenoforce'' Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Crossover TV Series Category:TV series